


Erik's Fake Boyfriend

by KatSquared



Series: Misunderstandings Verse [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Emma is Thirsty, Erik is a Dick, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, M/M, POV Emma, humor???, no one believes charles is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSquared/pseuds/KatSquared
Summary: Emma Frost had her sights set on Erik Lehnsherr, and so did half the campus. However, he made it a point to reject everyone who’s asked him out, and it seemed the man had a “boyfriend” that no one’s ever seen.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Misunderstandings Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101659
Comments: 28
Kudos: 269





	Erik's Fake Boyfriend

Emma always thought relationships were boring. She just couldn’t fathom the idea of being trapped with one person for longer than a night. After all, most of her one-night stands looked better in the low light of the club, and after making the mistake of staying until the following morning with a guy who she had assumed had a strong jawline that made him look sharp and handsome then realizing that he looked like a live skeleton more than anything, she decided that using telepathy to make them fall asleep then sneaking out was the better option.

However, her aversion for relationships and day-time love making did not deter her from being attracted to the new student at the electrical engineering course at her university. 

Erik Lehnsherr was ー as eloquently described by Janos ー the embodiment of Hotness. He had the body of a Greek god, and Emma would profusely thank those higher powers for the hot days that left Erik with little choice but to wear short sleeved shirts. If Emma was being truthful, she wouldn’t mind waking up to  _ that _ in the morning. 

And now that Emma had her sights on her new classmate, she was going to stop at nothing to get in that man’s bed ー without any mental coercion, of course. She may use her telepathy to her advantage in ways some might consider  _ in a morally grey area _ , but she wasn’t a monster.

“Hey, sugar.” She said, sitting next to the man before class started. She did a quick scan of his mind to check if he notice how her white dress was hugging her figure: nothing. He glanced at her, expressionless, and returned to looking at his phone.

“Hello.” he said, and his tone indicated that he severely did not want to continue the conversation.

Emma frowned, she never had a man reject her advances before. She tried to look into his mind to see what he was thinking, but it was like he compartmentalized all his thoughts and placed a lock and a sign saying, “Off Limits! Authorized Personnel Only!” 

She huffed, knowing that with shields like that, she would only be able to read surface thoughts. He bent down in his seat to retrieve something from his bag, his shirt clinging to his back, exposing how toned his body was. Okay, Emma didn’t need telepathy to win him over.

“So,” she started. “How are you liking Genosha University?”

He sighed, as if he didn’t want to have a conversation, and opened his mouth to give what was probably going to be a curt reply, before the professor walked in and began lecturing about electromagnetism. He remained intently focused on the lecture for the rest of her period, even when the professor went off-tangent and started talking about his kids. She made another move to speak to him after the lecture, but he left as soon as it ended.

_ Fine,  _ Emma thought.  _ I can handle a challenge. _

* * *

  
  


The challenge proved to be more difficult than she originally thought because, apparently, she wasn’t the only one to recognize that Erik Lehnsherr was hotter than Alex Summers’ plasma beams. A number of people in her course had fawned over the man, and those who were bold, sauntered up to him and asked him out. He always refused, and that was how he earned the title of Campus Heartbreaker. In fact, he didn’t even break the news lightly, opting instead for a simple, “I don’t like you.” before heading to class.

Emma had yet to be formally rejected by him, seeing as she always flirted but never once asked him out. That’s not how she rolled. They always had to ask her, she’d never ー  _ ever _ ー be caught dead begging someone for a date. She wanted him but she wasn’t pathetic. Make them come chase her, never the other way around, that was how she rolled. Unfortunately for her, none of her advances seemed to be working, but eventually, Erik learned to tolerate her. His  _ why the fuck won’t she leave me alone  _ look eventually morphed into an  _ I guess she’s here again, this is my life now  _ look whenever she, along with Janos and Azazel, sat at the table he was studying at in the library.

He hadn’t accepted anyone’s dates, so there was still hope that maybe ー just maybe ー he was turning them down because he was interested in her. 

“Yeah, because looking unamused every time you approach means he’s  _ so  _ into you.” Azazel mocked, and he quickly followed with, “What the fuck?!” when she mentally blocked a pole from his vision before smirking as he walked into it.

“He’s got a point, Em. Maybe Lehnsherr is one of those guys who want to be left alone for eternity because he hates people.” Janos supplied.

“I’ll leave him alone for eternity after we fuck. He looks like he has amazing stamina.”

Just then, they saw Erik running towards them in nothing but a tank top and sweats. He had his earphones on, and didn’t even spare a glance as he jogged past them. The trio turned and hummed appreciatively as they watched his backside get further from them. 

“Azazel,” Emma said sweetly, before dulling the pain receptors where her friend’s head hit the pole. “You’re gonna teleport me home when Erik and I get together because I don’t think I’ll be able to walk.”

Azazel sighed.

* * *

  
  


“Please leave me alone. I have a boyfriend. Even if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be interested.” Erik told the guy in front of him, three months into the academic year. He was particularly insistent, and didn’t want to take  _ no, thank you _ or  _ I don’t like you  _ for an answer.

News of Erik’s boyfriend immediately spread around campus, and, fortunately for him, kept the date offers to a minimum. After about a week, when some of the more eager admirers stalked his social media accounts (not that he really posted anything besides the occasional separatist rant), everyone concluded that Lehnsherr was probably anti-social enough to create a lie about having a boyfriend so people would leave him alone. 

Nobody has ever seen him with anyone. He was always spotted by himself around the campus. In fact, some of his admirers pointed this out after another particularly scathing rejection. Erik had decided that, to make the rejection stick better to those who couldn’t take a hint, he would use his powers to float their pens in the air before making them write in big bold letters,  _ NO. _ , on their arms. 

“How old is your boyfriend?” asked another heartbroken girl, indignant.

“He’s two years younger than me.” Erik replied. He seemed amused with the rumour.

Emma watched from the corner of her eye, since she was seated with Erik at the library, and he was giving her one-word replies as she tried to make conversation with him, before he was approached and asked out on a date by yet another admirer ー who, at the moment, looked unconvinced about the existence of Erik’s boyfriend. The rejected girl did contemplate on his response for a brief moment, and Emma heard her thinking that it would make sense not to see each other, especially if you were from different year levels.

Emma knew Erik entered university a little late, mentioning he took two years off after highschool to work as a mechanic and earn money and support his family before he started schooling and worked part time. She was able to coax it out of him during their exam week, and she could tell he only indulged in her questions because he was sick of computing formulas for their physics midterm. Nevertheless, that would mean that his boyfriend would likely be in the same year level as him. 

“What university is he from?” Emma heard the rejectee ask.

“This one. I don’t appreciate the interrogation, so maybe you could let me get back to studying.” Erik huffed, and turned his attention back to his notes.

Emma smiled triumphantly to herself, if Erik’s boyfriend was real, and they were in the same year level, someone would’ve seen them together at least once. It’s impossible not to, and surely, they would’ve at least taken the same classes for their general education subject, even if they had different majors. She had a few classes with Azazel and Janos and they were in both business majors! 

Erik’s boyfriend had to be fake. 

She watched him study for a while, and she realized that during their study sessions or, more accurately, studying at the same table sessions, she’d never see Erik text or call anyone. Surely, if someone was in a relationship, they would text you at least once. She doesn’t even remember seeing him call or text anyone during midterms, and they were in the library studying for over ten hours! The only time Erik would stop studying was to pee, sip his coffee, and make the bare minimum of a conversation with Emma, Janos, and Azazel. Sometimes, but more frequently as time passed, Erik would stare into space or look down, deep in thought, and then somehow, snap out of it, looking more motivated. Maybe he gave himself pep talks. Emma thought it was weird, especially since she couldn’t get past his shields, but then again, the hot ones always did something weird.

Yup, Erik’s boyfriend was definitely fake.

* * *

Over time, Erik eventually became something akin to friends with Emma, Janos and Azazel. He didn’t really talk to them, but he sometimes brought coffee for the whole group. Janos thinks he’s just accepted that they sit together in the library and make small talk sometimes. Either way, Emma has the best shot out of everyone on campus to get a date with Erik. She’d miss their study sessions after they have sex, but she thought maybe they could work out a friends with benefits type of of situation. She was pretty confident that, with just a little bit more push, she’d get Erik to get in bed with her.

“So,” she drawled, during a Friday. They were at the library again, but it was getting late. “The guys and I are going for drinks over at Logan’s after this. You should come.”

Then she not-so-subtly projected an image of them partying together with her wearing a form-hugging white jumpsuit that made her boobs look amazing. Erik raised his eyebrows at her. He knew she was a telepath, given that she’d made Azazel and Janos do multiple favors for her against their will 一 once, she really wanted French roast. But this was the first time she used her powers on him, and he cracked a small smile. It wasn’t really a secret that Erik hated being around anyone, but he clearly preferred mutants to baselines.

“That sounds fun,” he began and Emma internally cheered. Lehnsherr never started rejections with positives. “My boyfriend can take us. He’s friends with the owner.”

Emma hid her frown. Was he still on this boyfriend bullshit? Had the beautifully projected image of her hot body in a club done nothing to sway him into giving up this act? Maybe she came on too strong and now he felt like he had to deter her advances.

“We don’t need his help to get in. In case you’ve forgotten, I’m a telepath. And Azazel can handle transpo.”

For the first time since she met him, Erik laughed, it would’ve been another thing to add to a list of Things Erik Did Attractively, if it weren’t for the next words out of his mouth. Now, up until this point, she had never been on the receiving end of Erik’s dick-ishness (she would’ve preferred it, without the  _ ishness _ ).

“Are you seriously jealous of my boyfriend? You and I were never going to happen.” he asked, and his smile suggested that he thought Emma was pathetic, like all the other admirers who had tried to get with him even after he made it known that he wasn’t single.

“Okay, first of all, I knew you and I were never going to happen, I just thought you’d be a good fuck. Second of all, fuck you, Lehnsherr. I know your boyfriend is fake.”

Erik seemed more amused than anything, almost as if seeing Emma get annoyed made him happy. It only served to make Emma less attracted and more annoyed at him. The rejection hadn’t hurt her feelings, but she was still going to lash out, if only to save her bruised ego.

“Are we still on for drinks?” Janos asked warily, looking between the two.

“Of course!” Emma said, overly sweet. “Erik, sugar, tell your boyfriend to pick us up.”

Erik smirked, “Sure.”

* * *

  
  


Erik said he had to go to the bathroom, which wasn’t really a surprise since the man had a coffee problem, and Emma, Janos, and Azazel waited at the entrance to be picked up by Erik’s supposedly real boyfriend.

“I still think it’s bullshit.” Emma said to her friends.

“I don’t know, Em.” Azazel replied. “If my boyfriend was fake, I wouldn’t invite people to go out with him.”

“Maybe he’ll make up some excuse last minute. There’s no way that anti-social prick is in a relationship.”

“Are you sure you aren’t just mad he rejected and insulted you?” Janos asked.

“Yeah, that last part was pretty brutal.”

“Shut the fuck up, Az. Whatever, I’m so over Lehnsherr. The people I sleep with should think they’re so lucky.”

“So you are mad,” Janos laughed. “Well, dancing in the club later will take your mind off it.”

“Why wait until later? Look at sex-on-legs coming out of the car.” Emma said, getting up to straighten her outfit. Azazel and Janos looked at the direction she was facing, and saw a guy exit his vehicle with luscious hair and gorgeous blue eyes, walking towards the entrance.

Emma approached him, “Hey, sugar, are you lost?” She batted her eyelashes.

“Oh, no, I know my way around here quite well. I’m an alumni,” said the gorgeous man. Emma could already imagine what he’d say to her later that night in that sexy British accent.

“Aren’t you a little young to be an alumni?” Janos asked while giving him a once-over. 

“I was able to graduate early.” He answered, smiling brightly. Damn, this guy was as hot as Erik, maybe even hotter. Emma’s wounded ego would repair itself after one night with this man. “I’m Charles Xavier by the way.”

“Emma Frost,” she said. “Pleasure.”

She scanned his mind, and immediately his eyes widened. “Telepath?”

Oh, so this guy was a telepath, too. Maybe tonight would be a bit more interesting. “Yes, isn’t that interesting? We should discuss this over drinks.”

Charles immediately brightened, “We can go over to Logan’s! I’m friends with the owner. I actually came up here to pick up my boyfriend and his friends. If I’m being honest, I’m quite glad he finally made some friends on campus, he’s always complaining about only being approached by people who want to ask him out.”

Emma’s flirtatious smile immediately disappeared from her face, connecting the dots together. Of course they never saw Erik with his boyfriend around campus. His boyfriend already graduated, and it was no wonder he never texted him, they were probably communicating telepathically all the time. She looked at Charles, given how easy he sensed her, he must’ve been a strong telepath. He probably taught Erik how to shield as well.

Emma projected her conclusion to her friends and they looked ready to burst out laughing. She was about to make Azazel teleport her home, where she could crawl under her covers and die from embarrassment in peace, but before she could, Erik appeared. 

“Charles,” he said, wearing the brightest fucking smile she ever saw on Erik’s face. “I see you’ve met Emma, Janos, and Azazel. How was work?”

Charles gave Erik a quick peck on the lips before Erik slipped an arm around his waist wearing the stupidest most  _ in-love  _ expression Emma’s ever seen on anyone. It looked like Lehnsherr forgot that everyone else was there. “We finally finished the prototype, so you’ll be seeing a lot more of me in the daylight, love.I’ll tell you about it on the way to the bar.” He turned to the trio, smiling brightly, “Thank you for inviting me!”

Ah, fuck. She couldn’t pretend this never happened now that she knew he was a telepath, and he seemed like he would make for a fun night (in the non-sexual sense, for once), especially since he was friends with the owner of a bar. She might as well have a good time and drown her embarrassment in alcohol (and maybe a good lay, if she saw anyone, but she wasn’t really in the mood to flirt given the failure of her past two attempts).

Azazel placed his arm around Charles, noticing Emma’s mood, “Charles! You have to tell us more about Erik, he’s always so silent!”

Charles, tilted his head, “Is that so? You weren’t so silent last night, darling.”

“Shut the fuck up, Charles.” Erik said, his ears reddening and Charles burst into laughter.

Emma smiled at Azazel. Erik might’ve humiliated her, but Emma never took jabs at her pride lying down.

“Charles,” she said, smiling mischievously as Erik glared at her. “You must tell us stories about your boyfriend.”  _ Preferably embarrassing ones, _ she added mentally.

Charles returned an equally mischievous smile. “Have I told you the story of how Erik and I met?” He asked as they boarded his car.

Erik groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing fiction in over two year, please be kind. Also, this is my first X-men fic. Hope you like it! :>
> 
> twitter: @SquaredKat pls be my friend there :<


End file.
